Finality
by Craine
Summary: ONESHOT: In the end, even after struggles that shook the very core of their society, the results proved irrefutable. Rated for slightly graphic content. Enjoy!


_**My Little Pony**_

_**Finality**_

* * *

_**Yo! Okay, originally, this was a small piece for Thirty Minute Pony Stories, but wasn't posted due to graphic nature. Admittedly, I did get a little carried away with it, but I wanted to capture everything. Its what I do, dammit! Anywho, it's short and contains slight spoilers for an upcoming fic. Those who are familiar with my work will know!**_

_**NOTE: the following is a non-profit, fan-based oneshot. My Little Pony and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic are owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust.  
**_

_**Please support the official release.**_

* * *

Lungs seized and burned at the sharp take of breath, like needles plunging into her chest.

Eyes pulsated at the vicious onslaught of blinding light, protesting against the disturbance with painful abandon.

Muscles tensed and creaked, almost tearing themselves at the seams, convulsing to life with subtly worsening pain.

Slowly, maddeningly, her mind stitched back together with mental convergence, and struggled to make sense of her memories.

Soon enough, beyond the numbing agony, beyond the suffocation that clasped her lungs, beyond the muffled howls of a dying civilization, Twilight Sparkle had awoken. Her inability to move crushed all attempts to gauge her surroundings, and confined her to the ground, shuddering ragged breaths against the pool of red beneath her.

Soon enough, the keening, muffled atrocities gained clarity, swiftly becoming nigh unbearable. Every crumble of land, every blast of inscrutable power, every tear of flesh and visceral cry pieced everything together.

And then she remember. She remembered what happened as she lie broken and useless, baring witness to the failure of her resistance, the futility of her cause.

The end of her world.

She would like to think that she's done everything she could. She'd like to think that perhaps there was still a way to salvage what had been taken, to restore what has dissolved into ruin. She'd like to think she was too important to simply lie there and die in vain, to let every sacrifice given by her people fall moot before a grand-scale genocide.

She'd like to think she hadn't been fooling herself all along.

But she knew.

Even as she rolled her torn, shattered body to gaze unto the metallic maw of her executioner, Twilight Sparkle knew this day would come.

Every thought in her mind commanded her to endure the pain and rise, to steel her hooves and stand against them, to deny their very existence with a howl of victory she could never achieve. Yet, Twilight continued to lie there, bathing in the only light that pierced through the blanket of darkness above.

She dared to smile at the irony. It seemed that even the world itself tried to sooth her spirit, tried to tell her the fight was over, that she could rest. She could finally join her friends and family.

She smiled.

Even as cherished memories, painful memories of a life long-since destroyed numbed her mind and quibbled her heart to pieces, she smiled.

Her back, as broken as the rest of her, arched against the biting cold wind, dulled only by the welcoming warmth of the sun's embrace. As her eyes drew open again, they met those of Rainbow Dash, smiling down at her.

"I... I failed. I couldn't-... I couldn't stop them."

The pegasus smiled on, eyes filled to the brim with love beyond comprehension.

"I failed you... I failed us all."

Her eyes then met the bottomless blues of Pinkamena Diane Pie, sharing the same, loving smile.

"I wasn't strong enough... to protect you... _Any_ of you."

Then came Rarity, as beautiful and untouched as ever, assuring her fellow unicorn with that same, surreal smile.

"I'm... I'm a disgrace to you... to my people... to myself... I'm nothing."

On came Fluttershy, sitting beside Twilight with the kindness that imbued her very nature, her very purpose.

"Why...? Why us? Was it all just... predetermined? Were we always destined to this refuse?"

An empty chill brushed against Twilight as her eyes met Applejack's, her orange hoof planted upon the unicorn's cheek.

"I... I miss you... I miss you all so much I-..."

In that instant, the enigmatic smiles cast down on her, drove Twilight to tears. She wept silently, unsure of the reason, of whether she _should_ be.

Weary eyes scaled to the beacon of warmth above, basking in the brilliant rays. And as Twilight gazed on, her friends continued to watch her, ever-smiling, ever-loving. Twilight looked to them, lost for direction, her eyes beseeching guidance.

A collective nod was all the answer she needed.

Finally, all of the fight, all of the defiance, and the will to survive at any cost was extinguished. Through tears of acceptance, Twilight Sparkle finally repented. Waves of glorious release soon washed over her. Every shattered bone, every torn limb, every twisted thought... relieved.

She felt younger. Where once, her mind prematurely aged from enduring horrors that transcended the very boundaries of imagination, was now soothed. Where once, the pain of loss had driven a young Princess into a vengeful legionnaire, it finally gave her peace.

Her forelegs stretched heavenward, grasping the light that poured onto her body, onto her soul.

Then, she burned.

A mighty flash of red power engulfed her in fire, setting her ablaze and tearing her limb from limb. Within a column of destruction, the Princess of Destiny faded into oblivion. She was no more.

Such had breathed the final sentence of a civilization thousands of years in the making. Howling with sorrow for the loss of her children, the empty blue planet burned against the infinity of the Endless Unknown.

A prophecy fulfilled. A species cast unto the growing void. A history eternally undone.

_**BRETHREN... WE ARE VICTORIOUS. THE CYCLE BEGINS ANEW...**_


End file.
